


the importance of family

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Slut Shaming, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Tony figures it’s time to give his fresh-faced son the talk. Peter is fairly awkward and shy about anything he deems inappropriate, but apparently his curiosity trumps all because his first question is:“What if I want to give my boyfriend a blowjob?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 348





	the importance of family

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you like this!! comments and kudos are always appreciated :D

Tony figures it’s time to give his fresh-faced son the  _ talk. _ Peter is fairly awkward and shy about anything he deems inappropriate, but apparently his curiosity trumps all because his first question is:

“What if I want to give my boyfriend a blowjob?”

Tony's mouth opens in pure shock. There's  _ no way _ his little boy just asked him  _ that. _ And there’s not a snowflake’s chance in hell Peter’s giving  _ anyone _ a blowjob .

Tony shakes his head, “You’re too young.”

“Pretty hypocritical for  _ you _ to tell me that,” Peter mumbles.

“Excuse me?” Tony says, eyes darkening. He will  _ not  _ have Peter disagree with him on  _ this _ topic. 

Peter shakes his head, knowing a useless fight when he sees one, “Nothing, daddy.”

“No,” Tony says, “tell me what you think.”

“It’s really nothing, daddy,” Peter whispers, all his previous sass sapped away. He looks delectable with his thick-rimmed glasses and oversized sweater. God, the fabric swallows his lithe frame. The poor boy looks emaciated unless he devours a whole buffet.

Tony takes a moment to examine Peter - which is obviously making the younger Stark uncomfortable. Tony  _ knows  _ he should drop it. Peter’s old enough, and mature enough, to make responsible decisions. He isn’t a little kid Tony gets to boss around anymore,  _ but _ when did Tony ever care about doing the ‘right’ thing?

Peter squirms under Tony’s harsh scrutiny. His face is getting hotter and hotter by the second along with his regret for asking about a  _ blowjob _ of all things.

Tony laughs, a wolfish grin spread on his face, “You’re a little piece of jailbait, Pete. I know guys who’d eat you from the inside out.”

Peter gawks. He opens his mouth and flounders to find his voice: “...What?”

“Right,” Tony says with a taunting laugh, “like all the little-dicked boys at school don’t chase your twink ass twenty-four-seven.”

Tony shakes his head; it’s patronizing, like he’s talking to a  _ child _ about something that’s obvious to everyone else. He presses a sickly soft kiss to Peter’s temple.

“You’re so sweet, Pete,” Tony whispers. Peter can  _ feel _ his dad’s hot breath on his forehead.

He nods, unable to voice how he feels. There’s a rush of warm arousal traveling straight to his dick and he can hardly focus on anything. Every second his dick is trapped in his pants is another second he’s losing his mind.

Tony sighs, “Why did you ask about such a vulgar thing then?”

“I was just curious,” Peter whispers, averting eye contact like his life depends on it.

“So you expect me to believe that you asked about a blowjob because you were  _ curious _ and not because you have some little boytoy waiting to get his fix of a dumb, young twink’s mouth?” Tony asks, like it’s the craziest thing in the world.

Peter flinches at the word  _ dumb. _

“All I’m saying, Pete,” Tony continues, “you’re asking a little too much from me.”

Peter  _ hates  _ the thought that his dad might think less of him. Hates the thought that he might not be good enough.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Peter says, trying to reassure his father, “I’ve never been kissed. And… I - uh - never… I’ve never been with-”

“You’ve never been fucked?” Tony asks.

Peter squeaks, “Yes.”

“Good,” Tony says.

He pushes his son onto the bed. A horrified realization seems to hit Peter as Tony towers above him.

“What’s happening?” He asks, gawking.

Tony says, “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Peter asks.

“Take off your shirt, since you’re so fucking  _ curious _ about sex,” Tony says.

Peter shakes his head, “I-I… I didn’t want  _ this-” _

“Too bad,” Tony cuts him off harshly, “this is the sex ed you’re getting, kiddo.”

Normally, Peter would tell his dad not to call him  _ kiddo, _ but they’ve gone way past normality at this point.

“What if it hurts me?” Peter asks. There’s a meekness in his voice that tugs at Tony’s heart and even makes him consider stopping.  _ Consider. _

Tony sighs, “Do you really have such little faith in me?”

“Well, you  _ are _ being really weird right now, daddy,” Peter says.

“I promise,” Tony says, “that my special boy will feel good.”

Peter pauses, “Promise?”

“Swear on it,” Tony confirms.

Peter takes a moment - like his decision will really matter to Tony in the end - and says, “Okay.”

Peter feels like he’s overheating while his stomach does flips. It really feels like he’s having an out-of-body experience. He  _ must _ be hallucinating or something because there’s no way that this is happening right now. 

Peter slowly removes his shirt, eyeing Tony like prey staring in the eyes of a predator. His face is flushed soft pink and he can’t help but shiver as the air hits his suddenly bare torso. Luckily, his humiliation makes a good heater as his face, neck and shoulders begin warming. 

Tony yanks Peter’s loose jeans off, followed soon after by the young man’s boxers.

Peter goes to cover himself, only to be stopped by Tony. 

“Keep your hands here, unless you want to be punished,” Tony says.

Peter nods, allowing his wrists to rest above his head. He doesn’t want to make his dad more upset than he already is.

Tony smiles at Peter’s obedience. Such a trusting boy.

He takes a moment to admire Peter’s soft, porcelain skin that’s only marked by freckles. That’s going to change today. He leans down and presses soft kisses on Peter’s thighs to start.

Even the featherlight feeling of Tony’s lips makes Peter mewl. Every slight motion sends small sparks running up and down Peter’s body like pinpricks. Tony begins nipping and sucking on Peter’s inner thighs and it sends a rush of warm arousal flooding to Peter’s abdomen. 

Peter’s hips buck up, but Tony’s quick to hold them down.

“Dad,” Peter whispers.

Tony chides, “Don’t be a brat.”

Peter’s soft whimpers of want sends delicious delight through Tony’s veins. He can’t help how his calloused hands run along Peter’s hips and stomach. He loves groping every inch of Peter’s soft skin, memorizing every single detail for later.

Tony looks at his young son’s cock. It’s small - adorable, much like everything about his son - and flushed, perfect and exactly what Tony had imagined.

Peter's face heats up again. Tony nips gently at Peter's sides. Peter squeaks and pulls away. 

“That tickles,” Peter complains.

Tony smiles, “My apologies.”

Tony continues running his hands all along Peter’s perfectly sensitive body. Such a cute little virgin, he could be trained into the perfect cockslut with enough determination. Tony could probably spend all day groping Peter’s sweet body, but he has a bigger goal in mind.

Peter watches in awe as Tony frees his own cock. It’s considerably bigger than Peter’s and it's surrounded by a bush of thick, black pubic hair. Peter feels his face heat, suddenly aware of how his own size lacks.

“Have you ever seen another man’s cock before?” Tony asks.

Peter shakes his head.

“Don’t lie to me,” Tony snaps, “I see all the filthy shit you look up, Pete, all the porn you get off to. There’s some very questionable shit in there, hon, I didn’t think I raised you to be such a little  _ slut, _ but I can work with it.”

Peter isn’t sure he can be more humiliated. All he can do is nod shakily and obey whatever his father says next. 

“Get on your knees,” Tony says.

Peter does as told, a sharp gasp jumping from his throat as he sees the thick, lengthy, veiny cock in all its glory. It has a heady musk. A loud voice in Peter’s head urges him to put his mouth on it. He wants to choke on the thick cock so intensely it actually scares him.

“Open your mouth.”

Tony barely gets the first syllable out before Peter’s eagerly opening his mouth like some whore. Tony groans, if he had known his son was such a little slut then he wouldn’t have waited this long. 

Tony begins, “Keep your throat  _ relaxed.  _ I know that might be hard for you. And watch the teeth.”

Peter nods, trying to follow his father’s advice to the best of his ability.

The tip of Tony’s cock slowly breaches Peter’s mouth. It feels indescribable for both parties. The warm, wet cavern of his son’s virgin mouth almost making Tony lose his self-control. Every slight movement sends a warm rush of lust through Tony and it takes every fraying piece of self-restraint not to brutally fuck his son’s mouth.

Peter can hardly even take the first few inches of his dad’s thick cock. It’s overwhelming, every single detail burning into his brain like an iron branding. The feeling of the dick twitching in his mouth, how it smells musky and overwhelmingly  _ perfect. _ His mouth is just so  _ stuffed _ with cock, it’s making his brain malfunction.

For a brief moment, he truly believes this is what he’s always been made for.

Tony admires how beautiful Peter looks. He is a virgin with no experience whatsoever, so it’s understandable that the poor boy can’t fit the whole length in his mouth yet. But the pitiful thing sure is trying.

There’s a soft pink flush that paints Peter’s face while tears prick at the corners of his eyes. There’s some drool leaking from the poor boy’s pretty pink lips. He looks absolutely debauched and Tony can’t get enough of it. 

“Do you realize how gorgeous you look?” Tony groans, “Mouth stuffed full of my cock… I know you love it. This is exactly what you’re slutty little body was made for.”

Peter moans around the dick stretching his jaw.

Tony smiles, “Good boy. You know what a dirty slut you are, don’t you?”

Peter gives the smallest nod.

Tony laughs and pets Peter’s hair encouragingly.

Peter begins bobbing his head on the cock that stuffs his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks as he slowly takes the whole dick. He can’t possibly take the  _ whole _ cock, being his first time and all, but he’s certainly going to try.

Tony’s head lolls back, eyes screwing shut. He groans through gritted teeth. The warm, wet pleasure his son’s mouth provides is truly sinful. A salacious desire blooms throughout Tony’s abdomen. 

He holds Peter’s brown curls in a knuckle-whitening grip. He’s fighting against his instincts, he wants so desperately to force fuck his babyboy’s throat. 

It’s quite obvious Peter’s inexperienced, but that doesn’t make him bad by any stretch of the imagination. His enthusiasm more than makes up for it. He desperately swallows Tony’s cock, gagging on it and taking it like the perfect little slut. 

Peter gags as the tip of the dick hits the back of his throat. Tony holds Peter so that he can’t pull away from the cock choking him.

Peter can’t say that he minds.

The cock is thick inside of his mouth, his jaw strains around it. It aches, he must admit, but he loves it either way. He looks up as he continues to take the cock in his mouth

The wet warmth of Peter’s mouth sends electric pleasure surging through Tony. Peter’s soft hand rubbing him to completion. There’s a tight knot forming in the bottom of Tony’s stomach; a harsh discomfort screaming at him to cum.

But, Tony has bigger plans than cumming on his son’s face. 

“Okay,” Tony exhales, “that’s enough, baby boy, get on the bed.”

Peter stays on his knees for a moment with wide, confused eyes. He looks so sweet. And so  _ dumb. _

Tony laughs, “I’m not feeding you my cum today, baby, we’ve got other things to do.”

Peter nods and stands up. His legs are shaky like a newborn fawn. The bedsheets are cool to the touch and work to soothe Peter’s overheating body. 

Tony’s eyes are dark; nothing like the loving father he had been just an hour earlier. There’s a dangerous, predatory darkness that seems to lurk just beneath the surface of his soul. Something about the danger makes Peter reel with want.

“Daddy,” he whispers reverently.

Tony smiles, it’s sharklike, “Yes, baby?”

Peter pauses. He isn’t sure why he called for his father in the first place. There’s a dim want buzzing underneath his skin. His eyes trickle down to Tony’s cock.

“Does my little slut want his daddy’s cock?” Tony asks.

Peter nods, “Yes.”

Tony laughs and gently caresses Peter’s face for a moment. Peter’s body is overrun with shivers, there’s something so  _ intimate _ about what his father is doing that it almost makes Peter gag.

Tony’s wolfish smile doesn’t leave his face. He manhandles Peter, maneuvering him to be face down ass up.

A loud debate erupts within Peter. Two halves of the same coin; one yelling that this is wrong and the other arguing this is what they need. Peter himself is at a loss. Every inch of his body seems to be alight with want, but there’s also a sick nausea - he’s so  _ exposed  _ to his own  _ father  _ of all people.

Before he can fully make up his mind, Tony’s calloused hand is running down Peter’s spine, goosebumps trailing close behind. The buzzing want grows into pleasured pinpricks wherever his father’s hand lands.

“I’m scared…” Peter whispers so close to silently that he isn’t even sure if he said it or not.

Tony says, voice gentle, “You’ll be okay, baby. I promise. Your daddy would never hurt you, would he?”

Peter looks over his shoulder. Tony’s eyes are gentle, filled with sweet promises.

“My daddy would never hurt me,” Peter echos.

Tony smiles, “Good.” 

Peter’s dick is impossibly hard between his legs. He’s aching for some relief, no matter what kind. There’s a heavy want that rests in the pit of his stomach. The longer he goes without his father’s touch the more he realizes he depends on it.

Tony presses a lubed up finger against his boy’s tight entrance. Peter’s walls cling tightly to the finger. Tony could cum even from imagining shoving his cock into Peter’s tight ass. 

Slowly spreading Peter open only serves to rile Tony up more. Even can hardly even think past the fog of his lust. Peter’s ass looks  _ perfect _ taking his daddy’s fingers, spreading his legs and arching his back like some whore. Peter’s always had a nice, firm ass.

Tony spanks him lightly with his other hand, just to watch the way his ass bounces.

Peter moans distantly. The fingers feel awkward, but they do send sparks of pleasure rushing through him occasionally.

After sufficiently prepping Peter - or, in other words, after Tony’s patience had fully snapped - Tony allows himself to rub his aching cock between the flushed cheeks of Peter’s bottom.

Peter mewls, looking back at his dad. His hips roll, desperate for more. He wants  _ more,  _ even if he can’t handle more -  _ especially _ if he can’t handle more.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Tony asks, “Huh? You want this cock to ruin you?”

Peter makes an affirmative noise.

Tony smiles, “Too dumb to speak?”

Peter nods frantically. He spreads his legs. The low buzzing beneath his skin turning into a roaring wildfire. His body is overheating. He  _ needs  _ and he needs it  _ now. _

Tony pushes his tip in, not wanting to rush. The sight is one to behold. Peter flushed, already aching with want - ready to take anything his daddy is willing to give. His eyes go from being impossibly wide to screwed shut and his mouth is open in a perpetual ‘o’.

The tip stretches Peter nicely; his father’s impressive girth not disappointing. Tony pushes his cock deeper into Peter - watching in awe as his son’s tight body swallows his cock.

Pleasure rockets up Peter’s spine and he lets out a desperate cry. The thick cock rubs up against a perfectly sensitive spot and it refuses to relent. Peter can feel every vein in his body being bombarded with fiery lust, every inch of his body being covered in an unholy blanket of want.

“Please,” Peter whispers, tides of desire overtaking his mind, “please, daddy, please.”

Peter can  _ feel _ every inch of the massive cock filling him up and taking his virginity. It’s making him sore in the best possible way. His mind and body spark alive with electric pleasure; it rockets up his spine and runs through his limbs. 

The sudden surge of pleasure makes Peter’s eyes water. It’s just too  _ good.  _ It feels like every inch of the cock that enters him only serves to push him further into his sinful desires. Tony’s cock rubs against every sensitive spot in Peter and stretches him so perfectly.

Peter moans and begins rolling his hips backward, trying to get more of that perfect dick deep inside him. He can feel Tony holding his hips, guiding him and allowing him to take every inch of that amazing cock. 

“Daddy,” Peter whines.

It’s too good to contain. Peter can feel it all, the way the cock stretches him and strains against his walls. He can feel how the tip of the cock relentlessly rubs against his sensitive spots, making him desperate for more.

The moment his father is fully sheathed inside him is one Peter will never forget.

Peter makes a strangled noise. There’s something so delightful about being spread open and taken. Something deep within him coming to light. An unexpected fulfillment. He feels so  _ good _ that it aches. He never knew something could feel so right.

“Please,” he whispers through the fog of lust that’s overtaken his mind.

Tony groans. Peter’s walls cling around his cock so tightly… The feeling is indescribable. He pulls out and, with a sharp snap of his hips, thrusts back into Peter - provoking a yelp from his son. The pleasure is so overwhelming, he grits his teeth. 

Tony starts fucking Peter with a rough pace. His cock slams into Peter’s tight ass over and over again, ripping the boy’s innocence from him.

Peter moans. He feels detached from his body. Like he’s floating in the sky amongst the clouds. Bliss blooms in his abdomen, like a flower sprouting from the ground.

There’s a tight pressure that’s beginning to form in both of them. Peter can  _ feel _ every slight movement of Tony’s cock rubbing against him. It’s too mind-numbing. It hurts… But Peter can’t say that he wants it to end.

Peter’s breath is being stolen from him. His body strains against the thick cock fucking into him. Every snap of Tony’s hips sends another wave of painful lust through Peter’s body.

Peter’s eyes are screwed shut. He bites his lip in a vain attempt to restrict his whorish moans for more.

Tony forces Peter to take every agonizing inch of his massive cock, stretching the poor boy beyond his limits. It hurts in a way that makes Peter’s body light up with pleasure, it screams under his skin and takes over his mind. His legs are spread open, his body presented to his dad like little more than a fuckhole.

Peter cries into the pillow. His hands cling to the bedspread. He looks a mess, hair clinging to his sweat-sodden forehead, his eyes watering with unwept tears, his lips red and soaked in saliva.

He can only focus on the dick slamming into him. It feels too perfect to be real, too good to be wrong. It’s all overwhelming. The head of Tony’s cock relentlessly rubs against every sensitive spot inside of Peter’s body. It sends lightning strikes of pleasure coursing through Peter’s veins. 

“You look so sweet-” Tony groans into Peter’s ear, “-so sweet and just for me.”

Peter can only nod as he barely registers the words.

Desperate pleasured cries are ripped from Peter’s throat. Liquid fire pools in his abdomen, pleasure blooming deep inside of him. He’s uncomfortably hot, his breath comes out in strangled moans and pained pants of pleasure.

Tony has a hand on Peter’s hip, holding onto him so tightly that it’ll surely leave a bruise. Fucking Peter feels like a religious experience. Tony’s never felt something so overwhelming. Peter’s so tight and wet and warm. He’s daddy’s perfect boy.

It’s all so much - too much. Tony’s thrusts are sharp and hard and they hit that perfect spot in Peter every  _ single time. _ It’s mind-numbing. 

Peter spreads his legs, wholly unaware of what he’s actually doing. He claws at the sheets. He’s sent reeling forward with every rough thrust. His brows furrow, every muscle in his body tightens. He aches for his finish. He can feel his end so close yet so far away. It’s too good, so good. He cries loud and desperate.

“Please, please, please,” Peter repeats like it’s the only word he knows.

It’s so good he’s choking on it. The waves of lust inundate him, he feels like he’s drowning. His dad holds him in place - it’s cathartically rough. Peter whines, his vision is blurred and his words are slurred. He rolls his hips backward, deliriously trying to meet his father’s rough-paced fucking. 

Peter continues to beg, “Please, please, please.”

He can’t get enough of it, but he can’t handle more. The pleasure is gathering, tightening into a small ball of want deep in his stomach. His body aches, tightens, begs for release.

He’s losing his mind. When his hysterical pleas die down his mouth remains open in a silent scream. He tightens his grip on the blanket. Euphoria rushes throughout him, it’s hot and raw and real..

He’s so painfully hard, but he can hardly focus on that. There’s an endless onslaught of pleasure and pain assaulting him at every turn. Peter makes a strangled noise and screws his eyes shut again. He grits his teeth, every overwhelming sensation attacking him at once.

Peter’s convinced he’s in heaven. There’s no way anything could feel better than this. Than Tony’s cock fucking into him, spreading him open and taking him. Tony’s thrusts are rough and carelessly perfect, it sends Peter’s mind spinning.

It’s humiliating how satisfying it is to be used as little more than a sex doll. Peter tugs at the blankets, biting his lips in a desperate attempt to restrain his pleas for more. It’s all so overpowering, he can feel every movement, every single thing. It’s all so perfect.

Peter’s hips roll backward in a frenzied attempt to meet his dad’s cock. He doesn’t care how desperate he seems, he  _ is _ desperate for his dad’s cock.

He can hear Tony’s groans of pleasure above him. It sends a flood of warmth throughout Peter’s body. He lets out an aborted plea for more as the coil of need in his abdomen tightens. He feels desperate for more, desperate for it to end.

_ More. More. More. _

Peter cries, “Please!”

“I’m going to come inside you,” Tony says, voice husky, “make you all mine. Ruin you for anyone else.”

Peter nods frantically. That’s  _ exactly  _ what he wants. He can feel it. Being fucked harder and  _ harder,  _ making him dumber and dumber.

It’s all so much, all so little, all at the same time. He collapses fully into the sheets. His body tightens. He  _ aches _ for more. He can feel his father pressing into him, stretching him and fucking him so perfectly, so roughly, it’s mind-numbing. It’s impossible to focus on anything besides his dad’s amazing, massive cock.

It all builds up and explodes. Peter lets out a scream as he feels himself cumming on his dad’s cock. His hands scramble to find purchase in something other than the endless pleasure. It’s impossibly good, it’s so good. His body tightens around the thick cock buried deep inside of him.

He lets out a string of overstimulated whines as Tony continues to fuck into him, eventually cumming inside of his son.

Peter’s whole mind is foggy. The afterglow of his orgasm has fully taken over. He feels like he’s floating on a bunch of clouds. He struggles to breathe or even think. He’s forgotten even the most basic functions. It’s like he’s gone through a factory reset.

He’s aflame. Sweat clings uncomfortably to his skin and his father’s cum deep inside of him is foreign feeling. Tony pulls out slowly, it’s weird and slightly painful. Mostly, though, Peter’s focused on the strangeness of what just happened.

“Daddy?” Peter asks softly.

Tony gives him an acknowledging noise.

Peter looks at him with wide, honey eyes.

Tony smiles, “So sweet. My baby boy, good boy.”

“Your good boy,” Peter repeats, “your good boy.”


End file.
